Such a color-applying apparatus is used for coloring separate, fine strands of hair. A known color-applying comb is constructed like a normal comb with rough teeth. To color the strands of hair, the inner ends of the gaps between the teeth are filled with a color medium and the comb is then pulled through the hair. The color mass is hereby applied to the strands of hair which slide between the teeth. Since, however, the tooth gaps lie relatively close to each other and since they also receive a relatively large number of strands of hair, a relatively extensive application of the color medium results, so that too much hair is colored and not in the form of separate strands. Furthermore, the narrow gaps between the teeth can only hold a relatively small amount of the color medium, so that when the hair is relatively long, the quantity of color medium is not sufficient to color strands of hair over their entire length. Also, the gaps must be refilled with the color medium each time the comb is pulled through the hair. Since, with the teeth of the known color-applying comb, coloring of separate strands of hair cannot be satisfactorily achieved, the conventional comb has at the free end of its handle a slot which is constructed like one of the gaps between the teeth of the comb. Therefore, only a relatively small amount of the color medium can be introduced into such slot, which results in the above-mentioned disadvantages. Thus, although it is possible to color separate strands of hair with the slot which is provided at the handle end, the coloring is very time consuming, since only one strand is colored at a time. Furthermore, there exists the danger that, when applying the color medium onto a strand, the color medium is smeared onto previously treated strands.
A basic purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a color-applying apparatus of the above-mentioned type which permits a quick and precise coloring of separate, precisely defined strands of hair.